Une question d'implication
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: OS suite à l'épisode 16 de la saison 2 * attention spoilers *


**Une question d'implication**

OS suite à l'épisode 16 de la saison 2 * attention spoilers *

Liz venait de raccrocher avec son banquier. Elle observait la fille de Ames quand arriva Reddington.

Celui-ci pris place à ses côtés.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez vendu l'appartement que je vous avais donné...

— Eugene Ames avait 67 ans, la seule raison pour laquelle il travaillait encore c'était payer des études supérieures à sa fille.

— Faites attention Lizzie. Car la vérité, c'est qu'une fois que vous prenez cette voie, il n'y a plus de lieu censé pour s'arrêter. Vous pouvez veiller à son éducation, sa sécurité sociale, son logement. Vous pouvez la surveiller... ou la faire surveiller... la protéger... essayer de la combler : espoirs, rêves, désirs. Non sans effort, espérer une chance de discrètement lui rendre la vie plus facile. Et, pendant les premières années, cela peut marcher. Vous en tirerez quelques bribes de vertu en étant sa bienfaitrice invisible. Mais cela ne durera pas. C'est une mascarade. Tout cela ce n'est pas du tout pour elle. Tout ça, c'est seulement pour vous. Et, vous êtes juste en train de passer un peu de baume sur votre propre culpabilité. Vous savez, tout l'argent, le temps et les efforts, toutes les faveurs du monde ne peuvent pas compenser ce que vous lui avez pris. Tout le reste est... seulement un beau geste.

Il se leva prêt à partir mais Lizzie le retint en prenant la parole à son tour.

— Vous saviez à propos de Tom... que s'il revenait, ils le disculperaient pour protéger l'unité spéciale. Il a pu retrouver sa vie. Vous avez sauvé l'homme que vous haïssez... pour me sauver moi.

Le regard qu'il avait était indescriptible. Il prit sans doute conscience de la mine qu'il affichait puisqu'il se détourna d'elle voulant éviter d'en entendre davantage et d'en dire plus.

— Non ne fuyez-pas. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement partir comme ça en me laissant lire entre les lignes. J'en ai marre des messages implicites. Des demi-vérités. Quand serez-vous franc avec moi ?

Elle laissa cette question en suspend quelques instants avant de poursuivre non sans mal car les mots semblaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

— Depuis... Depuis cette nuit, l'incendie, vous avez veillé sur moi. Vous m'avez placée chez Sam. Vous avez veillé à ce que je sois à l'abri du besoin, financé mes études... Vous avez tout fait pour me protéger, me rendre heureuse. Vous avez introduit Tom dans ma vie n'est-ce pas ? Mais Berlin à changer la donne et l'a amené à se retourner contre vous, contre moi. Vous n'aviez plus le choix, vous avez dû sortir de l'ombre et là, tout s'est enchaîné... Cette collaboration avec le FBI... Vous, moi. La mort de Sam. Tous ces criminels... Vous me parlez du sentiment de culpabilité Red mais de quoi êtes-vous dont coupable ?!

Il prit une inspiration prêt à lui répondre quelque chose mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

— Non, _dit-elle vivement en appuyant ce mot d'un geste de la main._ Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Je m'en fiche. C'est trop tard. Je tiens à vous. Vous êtes intervenu tout au long de ma vie, vous avez quasiment construit ma vie, comment puis-je savoir si j'ai à un moment fait ne serait-ce qu'un seul choix par moi-même ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi vous faites tout cela, ce que vous attendez de moi... Le fulcrum ? Je vous ai dit que je l'avais et vous êtes toujours là. Je ne connais pas la vérité. Je ne sais pas ce que vous me cachez, ce que vous vous reprochez. Mais vous êtes à mes côtés. Depuis toujours. Et, malgré les traumatismes, les faux-fuyants, les doutes, maintenant je tiens à vous. Le moment viendra où je connaîtrai la vérité et c'est moi et moi seule qui devrai juger du pourquoi de votre implication. Et, je peux vous garantir que je le ferai. Mais pour l'heure... il est trop tard Red, vous êtes trop impliqué et, même si j'aurais préféré que vous n'interveniez pas comme vous l'avez fait, je ne peux vous le reprocher, plus maintenant en tout cas.

Contre toute attente il vint se rassoir à ses côtés tout en enlevant son chapeau qu'il garda sur ses genoux.

— Vous êtes vraiment une femme surprenante.

Elle lui sourit et, son regard plongé dans le sien, lui demanda :

— Jusqu'où cette implication peut-elle nous conduire ?

— Je suis allé plus loin que je ne me l'étais autorisé, j'ai franchi les limites les unes après les autres sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, seulement parce que je voulais...

Il détourna le regard, déglutit.

— J'ai reçu plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, bien plus que je ne le mérite. Je suis un homme dangereux, Lizzie, à bien des plans. Mais, à présent, je crois que ce n'est plus à moi d'en décider, alors... aussi loin que vous le voudrez. Je crains que ce ne soit plus une question d'implication de toute façon. Plus depuis ce jour où je me suis rendu au FBI, où je me suis immiscé dans votre vie.

Lizzie était émue. Red se leva, remis son chapeau, approcha une main de son visage et essuya la larme qui y coulait d'une légère carresse.

— J'aimerais n'y voir plus que des larmes de joie, _murmura-t-il._

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Il avait les yeux brillants. Red laissa retomber sa main mais Liz s'en saisit.

— Merci, merci d'être encore là.

Il lui rendit un sourire crispé, tachant de contrôler ses propres émotions. Il se détourna et rejoignit Dembe qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers. Son fidèle compagnon savait que l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent mais il savait aussi que Raymond Reddington ne laisserait aucune larme échapper à son contrôle.


End file.
